We Meet Again
by linda1997
Summary: A person from a past life has made her appearance and will change everything.


****Hello everyone! This is the rewrite of the first chapter of a story that I had started two years back. I was not too happy, so I decided to start again. Enjoy.****

 ** **I do not own any of the characters from the Legend of Korra, they all belong to its creators;Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko. I only own the character I created.****

 **Chapter 1:**

The three young air benders were running in the snow. Happy to be in the land of their grandmother. The air was cold, it gushed into their faces as they were traveling on their air scooters. The boy looked at his two sisters. They were much faster than him. He tried to speed up, he did not want to lose again.

The boy pressed his fists together even harder to supply more air to the whirling ball of wind beneath his feet. He had almost caught up to them. However, he tripped onto something hard and was sent flying as the ball of wind dissipated from below his booted feet.

Meelo fell head first into the cold snow of the antarctic. His sisters stopped abruptly to help him out.

"You should be more careful Meelo." The boy looked up and stared into the kind brown eyes of his eldest sister.

"You are so lame, let's do it again. Come on, come on!" Jinora looked back and shot her younger sister a harsh look.

"Calm down Ikki, let's just go home. It is late anyways."

Jinora's statement was met by two glares from her younger siblings. The girl gave a big sigh. She inspected her brothers leg. His trousers where ripped, he didn't trip on snow, that was for sure. Her eyes traveled around the path her brother had taken. A spike of ice was sticking out of the snow. The girl approached it.

It started to glow, a white pure light. The two younger children started whimpering. With a quick movement of her arm Jinora sent a gush of wind towards the spike in order to uncover it.

The jaws of the three children dropped as they looked down. A girl was enveloped in ice. Her clenched fists, crossed legs, and straight back indicated she was meditating. Jinora felt a very strong aura coming from the figure in the ice. This powerful and calming energy was almost unknown to her. Sure, her father was a powerful bender, but this was a very different energy.

"We need to get her out of there!" The youngest of the three exclaimed.

Without any further hesitation the three children sent strong wind attacks simultaneously. The ice cracked.

Steam escaped the ice sphere.

The girl closed her eyes and then collapsed.

Jinora hurried up and reached the girl. She was a bit older than Jinora. She was wearing a typical water tribe dress, and had knee high brown boots. The teen had long brown hair braided down her back and bangs that reached her eyebrows.

Without waiting another second Jinora pressed her hand against the girl's neck. She could feel the thumps of her heart slowing down.

"She is in danger, we need to bring her back to grandmother."

Ikki and Jinora wrapped the girl's limping arms around their shoulders and carried her away.

* * *

The grown ups were having lunch sitting on a round table talking about Korra's future. The head of the white lotus was interrupted as Meelo broke down the door.

Tenzin was about to scold his children until he saw the girl they were carrying. Katara approached the children with a worried look on her face.

"Child, what happened?"She inquired looking at Jinora.

"We found her in an iceberg. Grandma quickly help, her heart is failing."

Katara took the girl to her healing room. She unfastened the girl's blue sash. The old woman's eyes widened. The young girl was wearing something else underneath. A dark orange short sleeved shirt, and on the girl's chest laid a necklace with three whirlpools.

Her old wrinkled hand passed over the girl's forehead and parted the hair away from her face. As expected, she found a blue arrow.

The blue eyes of the elderly woman widened. She took in the delicate features of the girl in front of her. Skin paler than hers, but not as pale as a fire bender. Long dark brown hair, a pointy chin, orange clothes, and blue arrows.

Her wrinkled old hand found its way on the forehead of the girl. She placed her thumb and index fingers in the middle of the blue tattoo. She could feel the power of her bending. "A very strong bender..."

She hugged the fragile body and slowly placed her in the pool of healing water. A bright glow engulfed the girl's figure. Her hair formed a crown around her head.

Katara started moving her tired arms in a slow and flowing motion. She could feel the power of the full moon and the ocean working in her arms. The water in the pool started moving. Back and forth, mimicking the movement of the tides.

Her deeps state of concentration was broken by the door slowly cracking open. A tall stern looking man made his entrance. "Tenzin, never interrupt a healer." Her youngest son moved his robe in an irritated fashion. He took striding steps towards the healing pool. His eyes concentrated on the girl. A look of recognition masked his features

"Dawa of the Eastern Temple. Father always told me stories of her." His eyes closed in a very respectful manner. Katara's attention was now towards her son.

"She was a prodigy. Her air bending was one of the strongest ever seen. Aang called her older sister."

"How did they know each other if they were in separate temples?" Inquired the older woman.

Tenzin caressed his beard in thought. " She was a master air bender, a prodigy at such a young age. Maybe she was destined to train Aang."

"Avatar Aang..." The two adults turned their attention to the girl. He eyes were starting to open. She moved her head slightly in the direction of Katara. They widened immediately, revealing their dark grey color. With a quick motion she created a strong whirlwind that made the two masters cover their eyes. She was out of the room in a dash.

* * *

The leader of the white lotus, a mean looking man was lecturing the avatar about how she had to stay safe. The three young air benders were sitting in a corner with their mother. Concerned about the girl they brought in.

Their talks where interrupted when a fierce wind invaded the room as the door was broken down. The girl was standing in the middle of the entrance. Her arms up in a defensive stance. Her eyebrows were furrowed, she was ready for anything. The wind made her hair flow about, she was wearing her air bender clothes which exposed the blue arrows that ran down her limbs.

The bookish child observed the teen. Jinora remembered seeing her somewhere. The memories flooded the child.

 _ _A toddler Jinora was in the middle of the Eastern Air Temple with her father. It's magnificent architecture captured the attention of the girl. They walked around a room with impressive statues of nuns meditating within the wall. One of them caught her attention. She wasn't an old nun, she was a young girl. Her expression was on of peace, her dainty features reminded the child of her own grandfather.__

The face of the statue perfectly matched the one of the girl standing in the doorway. However, instead of a peaceful expression she had a fierce one stamped onto her features.

Jinora stood up, and gently pulled away her mother's arm that immediately gripped at her elbow. Jinora positioned herself in front of the teen. Her fist went together as she bowed down. "It is an honor to meet you, master Dawa."

At these words the wind stopped. Dawa's hair fell back onto her shoulders. Her fists found their way together as she replied to the bow.

Tenzin and Katara entered the room in a hurry. The eyes of the older man had a surprised look on his face noticing that everything was in place. "She has an amazing control over her winds." He thought.

Korra had been silent the whole time. She hated to be interrupted, especially when it regarded her training. The young avatar stood up and slammed her bronze colored hands against the wooden table. Plates filled with food tilted over and crashed on the floor. "How dare you interrupt my conversation?!"

Dawa tilted her head to one side. "Ummm...who are you supposed to be?"

Korra had been used all her life to revered, so this question hurt a little. She could not help but reply with a mean comment. "I am avatar Korra. Who are you supposed to be?"

The girl stiffened. Tears started to flow out of her eyes. "Aang is gone..." Her eyes hardened. "There is no way you are the avatar, you lack the spiritual power."

At this Korra became angry. She was not used to having people question the power. Who did this scrawny little girl think she was?

With a powerful kick on the ground and an abrupt motion of her arms Korra launched a boulder at the direction of the girl. Dawa avoided the rock with a graceful duck. Tenzin grabbed the arm of the young water bender. "Korra, show your respect." She violently snatched her arm away. "No! I will have nobody question my power! If she is so strong then she will have no problem facing the avatar! Let's take this outside."

With this said Korra stormed out of the room. With a sigh everybody followed behind her.

* * *

The two girls where standing in the sparing circle. The first to knock the other one out won. Dawa was hesitant, like every air bender she dreaded violent confrontation. However, this avatar needed to be put into place.

 _Flashback_

 _ _The younger air bender looked up at the older man once the avatar had left the room. He bowed to her. A gesture that was unexpected. Dawa blushed slightly. "I am Tenzin, the son of avatar Aang. I am aware that you are looking for him. But I am afraid that he is not alive." At these words the girl looked down. Pain could be detected in her features. "I was assigned to guide avatar Aang. I failed to keep him safe..." A cold tear rolled down her cheek. "Then you must continue your mission by guiding this one."__

 _End of flashback_

This avatar was short tempered and she lacked all spiritual abilities. Dawa knew she needed to guide her. With just a look, she knew what to do. "She will only respond to power."

Korra was the first to attack. She sent a wall of water towards her direction. Dawa scooted to the side barely avoiding it. However, she was calm. Korra then sent flying fire balls and continued by chucking heavy looking rocks. Dawa gracefully ducked and jumped every attack. Without using her air bending. Korra kept the attacks coming, her growing anger and impatience were evident.

"Now it's my turn." Dawa looked sternly into her opponent's eyes. She flung her arm in front of her. A powerful gush of wind came from nowhere and hit Korra sending her out of the ring. Dawa stood straight, took a big breath and lowered her arms as she bowed down low.

"No wonder she was called a prodigy." Whispered Katara. Her blue eyes almost swelled in tears, the nimble little girl reminded her of her late husband. The pointy little chin, the big gray eyes, the light way of walking.

Korra had landed face first into a pile of snow. Anger started to boil as she got up and sent a blast of fire towards the bowing figure. Everybody in the audience stood still. All of them holding their breaths.

Dawa looked up. She kept a bored expression as she jumped over the attack and sent a powerful whirlwind towards Korra. The bronze skinned avatar was knocked down once again. The younger girl appraoched her defeated opponent. "You need to keep your calm. You have a long way to go. I shall train you."

* * *

The sulking avatar was complaining about how unfair everything was. According to the teen, she had been training the whole day and she would have a rematch. The cold wind was blowing against the windows and doors. It was silent because everybody had gone to sleep. Dawa and Tenzin were the only ones awake. Sitting crossed legged on small purple square mats. The young girl was sitting with her back straight. Her big grey eyes looked darker under the faint light of the candle. Katara had given her warm clothing. The light blue long sleeved shirt matched her arrows, and the dark blue pants were practical for an air bender's movements.

The two master air benders created an aura of peace. Tenzin was the first to break the sacred silence. "Master Dawa, I entrust you with the care of Korra. Your abilities are far greater than mine."

Grey eyes met light blue ones. A smile crept across the face of the young girl. For a moment Tenzin forgot he was talking to someone that had power that surpassed his own. An image flashed in his head. The toothy grin the girl was sporting was identical to his father's. A voice close to a giggle snatched him away from his thoughts. "I am just Dawa. I will train Korra because I had been entrusted with the previous avatar but failed my mission. I am aware that you have capabilities far greater than mine when it comes to teaching air bending."

The old man was shocked. She was the reincarnation of modesty. With another smile the girl asked. "May I come to the city Aang built?"

"The avatar has to stay here, in a safe place. And you have to stay with her." Disappointment was painted all over the girl's face. "I understand." She muttered quietly.

"How come, you were trapped in an iceberg?" His question hung into the air. Dawa looked thoughtful for a few seconds.

"I think it is because of Aang. We had a powerful connection. I had caught up to him before we both plunged into the ocean. He must have protected me, however, my chunckof ice porbably floated away from him."

The mention of her beloved friend brought pain to her features. A loud noise broke the silent. Korra was snoring like a platypus bear. Dawa broke into a childish crisis of laughter.

The old woman slowly peaked her head through the door. Her eyes swelled up. The girl looked exactly like her beloved husband. _"They laugh the same way."_ A cold tear flowed from Katara's eyes and fell on the hard wooden floor where it was absorbed. A small smile crept on her tired lips. _"Her nature is the opposite of Korra's, perfect."_ Her wrinkled hands slowly slid the door closed. Letting the two air benders alone to talk.

* * *

A disgruntled Korra got off from her bed. Her cheek was still aching because of the impact with the ice. The force she had felt from that simple gush of wind forced her breath out of her lungs. " _They are playing tricks on me! There is no way a child could be that strong! She is a weakling, not even a muscle on her body."_ Anger started to boil up within her. She violently shook the covers from her. The young avatar marched into the living room. They were all having breakfast, eating their fill of rice and fish. The air benders were eating vegetables instead. With a scoff she noticed Dawa wearing water bending clothing, just sipping tea, not eating at all. "You think you are so great don't you?" she spat.

Dawa looked up. She smiled. "I can't believe a gentle soul like Aang was reincarnated in a brute like you." She burst in laughter.

Korra's left eyebrow twitched, before she smacked the girl's hand in which she was holding her tea cup. The green liquid spilled on Dawa's face and clothes. Just in that instant Katara came into the room. Holding a bundle of orange and yellow clothing.

"Oh my. What happened here?" Silence.

"Master Katara! I am not going to take her as my master. Air is useless. I am fine just with fire, earth and water!"

"Though words for someone who couldn't even beat a weakling like me." All eyes were on Dawa. She continued her speech. " I can tell just by the way you look that you have been ignoring the spiritual side of the elements."

Her dark grey eyes looked up. "The avatar is the bridge between the two worlds. You have to travel the spirit world. You have failed as an avatar if you can't do such things." Her serious expression did not go well with her elfish features. " She took in a deep breath. "Brute force will not keep peace."

The insides of Korra started to knot up. Shame started to cascade on her eyes. "Now if you are willing to let aside your pride follow me to train."

Dawa stood up and broke into a smile. She took the bundle of clothes that Katara was giving to her and she gave a deep bow of gratitude. She then vanished into a room. All eyes were on Korra, her bright blue eyes met lighter ones that were filled with disappointment. She dropped her gaze.

* * *

Dawa was dressed liked a real air bender. Brown loose pants, boots, a yellow loose robe and an orange sash. Her hair was braided and it fell on her right shoulder. The thin girl stood in the snow crossed legged. Korra stood in front of the girl.

"Are you going to train me?"

"Not here." A mischievous smile appeared on her lips."We are going to republic city."

 **I hope you enjoyed, it has been a while since I have written anything. So please review. If I get enough reviews I might consider writing more.**


End file.
